


Maria´s traning

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Deepthroat, F/F, Futanari, Loli, Lolicon, Rape, huge cock, impregnant, vocal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: When Maria first started to train Summer she was happy to do so, training up another silver eye warrior. However things turn dark when Maria finds Summer lacking in developing.





	1. Maria and Summer new traning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, do not take this story serious. If you don´t like these sort of stories then feel free to ignore this one

Maria had been happy when little Summer had ask her to train her, the legendary Grimm slayer were happy to train another silver eye warrior and the little girl did show great amount of energy and willpower wanting to learn how to fight. However it ha been months now and the kid had not improve anyway with her fighting style and had show now way of being able to control her eyes power. And so Maria were going to show Summer what happen to useless huntress when they got defeated by Grimm.

“Ok Summer grab your gear and stand their we are going to spar.”

 

“Ok.” Summer said as she did as she was told.

“Now listen Summer I won´t hold back like I have done before, you need to learn what happens to huntress that lose.”  
Summer could´t understand what her teacher were saying. She wanted to say something but before she could, Maria rush to her and knee her in the guts making the loli couch up some blood as her aura were gone with one kick. “Useless.” Was all Maria said as roundhouse kick the little girl across the arena. Summer were lying on the ground couching as she try to get up, but she was push down hard with her legs.

“You know kid I thought that you could become a huntress but I was wrong, your nothing but useless. And now you will know what happen to useless huntress.” Maria said as she move her dress out of the way and pull out her huge 20 inch cock, the massive girl meat were throbbing its self to full mast. Maria cut Summer´s clothes and press her cock against the loli´s pussy and shoved it in breaking the little girl´s hymen. Summer scream as she felt that apple size cockhead move up to her cervix, the little barrier were holding back Maria´s cock but the Reaper buck her hips up and slam them down again, making the loli wimp on every impact.

“Little kids like you are nothing but fuck toys for Grimm´s and others, fuck, who knew you were so fucking tight.” Maria grunted as she went harder and faster. Summer could feel how her small cervix was give in as that fat cockhead kept smashing against it. Once it did Maria moan as her cockhead were swelling up and her balls were clenching and she came inside Summer. Summer could feel her womb fill up as well her stomach bloat up, after 3 mins Maria pull out and stomp on Summer´s head knocking her out. “Fucking useless slut.”


	2. Summer´s new life

After Maria had fuck and left Summer she started to think, maybe the girl was´t so useless. Well she was useless as a fighter but she did have silver eyes, that counted as something as she could breed new silver warrior, hopefully stronger. But that required someone with strong gens, which she had and that hit Maria. She was going to use Summer to breed her new warrior, so she went back and drag Summer back to her house and went down to the basement and chained her up against the wall, just as the loli woke up.

 

“Whu, what happen.”

“You lost and your new life is that to be my breeding bitch as that´s the only thing that you are good for.” Maria said as she started to strip.

“What, no please let me go. Somebody help.”

“Nobody will hear you, we are miles from the next house and you sign up that you would be with me until your ready, well now that you are a breading bitch you will never be ready.” Maria said as she move up to Summer and force the loli to open her mouth and take her 20 inch cock down. Maria started to fuck her new slave deep and hard, slapping her balls against the loli´s face.

“Fucking take it you little shit, soon you will be eating for 2 or 3.” Maria said as she continue to pound into Summer´s throat. Soon the loli´s throat bulge out as Maria´s cock throb as she pump her load into Summer, one could hear her balls as the chuck out the cum and travel through her cock and finally dump into Summer´s stomach. Maria grunted as she pull her still hard cock out and move behind Summer and lifted the smaller girl up by her legs and press her cock against that newly broken pussy. “This time I won´t stop until you are pregnant bitch.” 

And with that Maria ram her cock in and started to fuck Summer again. The loli scream in pain from feeling that cock once again fuck her womb, she cried and beg Maria to stop but the Reaper just punch her face and went faster and harder. Maria were enjoying once again the tightness of Summer´s love tunnel and that silk like touch of this useless kid´s womb, she was going to use this little girl until she was broken. Another groan left Maria as she cum dumping another load into Summer´s body, filling her womb up to the bring with thick cum. Once she were done cumming she started to pound again, she was ignoring once again Summer´s cry and plead.  
Hours pass and Maria only stop when sweat were running down her body, she pull her limp cock and watch as cum were dripping out of that ruin pussy. Summer´s stomach were bloated up so much that it was hanging out almost touching the floor and she was no doubt knock up. “Later whore.” Maria said as she walk up from the basement.


	3. Summer´s end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slave Summer AU: It’s another day for poor Summer. As the years passed nothing has changed. She is still Maria’s slave and breeding cow. She has had 3 kids, but they are as cruel to her as her capture. And they all have strength, training, silver eyes, and huge futa cocks. Summer has resigned herself to this life. A life of a breeding cow.

Maria had thought that she could´t find anything more disappointment in Summer. Well she was wrong, the little girl were apparently could not give birth at a normal rate, she had only given birth to three girls of the 8 years that she had been lock in Maria´s basement. Which had piss of the legendary huntress, but luckily the two oldest children Yang and Ruby had proven them to be just what she needed. 

They both had gotten silver eyes and had gotten huge meaty cocks like Maria, even the youngest child Veronica which was just a newborn really had those quality, but the most important thing for Maria was that both her elder children were strong. Yang had shown that she had powers very young and Ruby as well, not as strong as Yang but still strong and Maria had taught them that their mother or breeding bitch was weak and needed a daily dose of punishment. So the two sister were fucking Summer daily along with Maria and insulting her and beating her.

Summer had been moved to a baby crib were she was chain with her youngest child sucking in her breast for milk while her elder children were fucking her mouth and pussy. Yang were slamming her thick meaty cock down her mothers throat.” Yeah fucking take it you worthless breeding whore, fuck I see why dad kept you this fucking throat is amazing.” Yang said as she slap Summer´s chin with her nuts. Meanwhile Ruby were standing on a chair at Summer´s feet and were fucking her mother´s pussy. She could´t get Summer pregnant yet but Maria had told them it was free rain on the slut.” Screw the throat this pussy is amazing, so fucking tight even after pumping out us three.” Ruby said with glee a she went faster and harder.

Summer had long since given up on her life as nobody had try to come and save her. Her teacher were treating her like nothing else but breeding stock, her “children were rapping her and call her a whore or a breeding bitch. So she let them do it day in and day out, she did´t even cry anymore.  
“Here take it you slut” The sister yelled as they hilted in and cum each a huge and thick load just like their father. Yang left after punching and knocking Summer out while Ruby grab Veronica, they could´t let their little sister be with a slut like Summer.


End file.
